God Dammit Maya Shut Up And Just Give Me My Freaking Ring!
by MTL17
Summary: Maya's proposal to Riley doesn't go off without a hitch, something that their friends and family find out the next day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"So, what's your big news?" Topanga asked with baited breath, having a pretty good guess what was coming but not wanting to jinx it.

With one hand Riley took Maya's hand and with the other she reached into her pocket to slip on her ring. She had practised over and over again to get it right, and while when it mattered it took a few more tries than she would have liked she got it, pulled up her hand exposing the ring on the correct finger and beamed proudly, "We're engaged!"

"Finally!" Pretty much everybody said in unison, followed by laughter and congratulations.

"I know, right." Riley grumbled, glaring quickly at her fiancée.

"Everything okay honey?" Corey asked, as his daughter and her now fiancée had been acting strange all evening.

"Yes." Riley said quickly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Maya grumbled, earning her another glare from her fiancée.

There was a long pause and then both girls shouted at the same time...

"Maya ruined the proposal!" Riley yelled.

"Riley ruined the proposal!" Maya yelled.

"Did not!" Riley snapped childishly.

"Did too!" Maya snapped back just as childishly.

"Girls, girls, please." Corey said soothingly.

"Can we help?" Katy offered, "Why don't you just tell us how you propose?"

There was a cough from Riley, and then Maya grumbled, "I'm not allowed to say."

"That's only because you'll tell it wrong." Riley snapped softly, a little out of character for her, before beginning a dramatic speech which was very in character for her, "Dear friends and loved ones, imagine if you will that you're on a date with your soulmate, on your five-year anniversary of finally getting together, and that you're absolutely sure they're about to proposed to you."

"Yeah, because you went through my stuff and found the ring." Maya grumbled.

"We're together. What's yours is mine." Riley said flatly, "Besides, you know me better than anyone. If you didn't want me to find it you wouldn't have hidden it in our home, where I could so easily find it.

"That's true." Maya smiled softly, before quickly clarifying, "The second part, not the first. We're not that co-dependent."

"Yeah right." Zay scoffed.

Lucas roughly nudged him, and then asked, "So, it was your anniversary..."

"Right." Riley smiled, before continuing her story, "And it was the most romantic night ever. Maya crawled through our Bay Window with flowers in hand, then she took me on a romantic dinner, then a coach ride through Central Park, and then finally back to the Bay Window. You know what I got? Nothing! Four perfectly good opportunities to propose, and Maya chickened out every time. You know you did."

"I know." Maya said apologetically, before glaring at her fiancée, "But it doesn't excuse you interrupting me."

"After all that it does." Riley grumbled, before continuing, "Okay, and imagine after all that trying to go to sleep next to your soulmate. You couldn't do it, right? You'd just lay there for hours, wondering if you did something wrong, or maybe they're having second thoughts about being with you forever, or even if they even ever truly loved you that way to begin with. And you can't talk about it with the one person you've always been able to say anything too, because you're not supposed to know about the ring. Then you finally shut your eyes for five seconds, then you open them and it's morning and she's staring down at you with this little smile, and finally, finally, she's holding the ring right in front of your face, and suddenly all that other stuff doesn't matter. But then she starts talking, and won't stop talking. You'd over react a little too, right?"

"A little? Maya scoffed, locking eyes with Riley for a few long seconds, who glared at her before the blonde suddenly threw her head back and yelled, "GOD DAMMIT MAYA, SHUT UP AND JUST GIVE ME MY FREAKING RING!"

"Maya!" Riley whined.

"Only she didn't say freaking." Maya grinned, which really shocked their audience.

"Only because you wouldn't stop talking!" Riley snapped.

"I was trying to make it special!" Maya snapped.

"IT WAS!" Riley practically screamed, before whimpering, "It was you Maya. That's all I needed for it to be special. But it was you, in our bed, the morning after our five-year anniversary where you had given me like the most romantic evening ever. Why wasn't that enough? Why did you make me wait that long? Was it to punish me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maya frowned, anger forgotten. When Riley suddenly became silent and lowered her head Maya gently placed her hand over her soulmate's and gently pushed her, "Riles, tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Like you did?" Riley grumbled softly, earning her another look from Maya. Then Riley quickly added, "It's just... I always thought we could talk to each other about anything, you know? And I did. But you didn't. You hid your true feelings from me for so long, and suffered for it, but you wouldn't have had to if I'd only realised how I really felt about you sooner. And I'm sorry Maya. I'm so, so sorry, but I needed time to figure myself out, and I can't go back and change it. I wish I could, I would do anything to save you from that pain, but I can't and... and sometimes, when you go on and on about how much you loved me from the second you saw me, I think you want to punish me for it."

"God honey, no!" Maya insisted, pulling Riley into her arms, tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry I ever made you feel like that. Because yeah, it was hard to see you with Lucas, and those other guys, but it was worth every second of heartbreak and pining, and I wouldn't change any of it, not if there would be the slightest chance I wouldn't end up with you."

"Like that could ever happen." Riley smiled through her own tears, pulling back so she could cup Maya's face and force her fiancée to look at her directly in the eye, "Face it peaches, we're meant to be. And... and I know you like to say your life didn't begin until you crawled through my window, but I wasn't really alive until we were finally together."

"And you said you weren't that co-dependent." Zay quipped.

"Hey, we're having a moment here!" Riley glared at her friend.

"It's okay Riles." Maya said, drying her tears, "The important thing is we can put this stupid fight behind us."

"No." Riley quickly disagreed, turning back to her soulmate and then grinning, "The important thing is we're getting married!"

"Finally." Lucas quipped, causing the room to break out into giggles.

"Called it." Auggie grinned.


End file.
